Leader of the Team/Transcript
This is the episode transcript for Leader of the Team. Transcript (Scene opens to inside the LarryBoy Cave as an alarm starts blaring. Larry enters the LarryBoy Cave, and turns into LarryBoy, before approaching the Larry Computer.) LarryBoy: What seems to be the problem? (The Larry Computer brings up an image of Mrs. Fuzzyface stuck in a tree.) Computer: A cat is stuck in a tree. LarryBoy: I'm on it! Is there time to lose? Computer: There is no time to lose. LarryBoy: I knew it! (LarryBoy then flips over towards the Larrymobile.) LarryBoy: LarryBoy's coming to save the- Bob?! Bob: Can I come? I wanna be a superhero! LarryBoy: You can't just be a superhero! Bob: Please?! LarryBoy: It takes training, experience- Bob: Please! LarryBoy: -and a lifelong dedication- Bob: (grabbing LarryBoy) Please! LarryBoy: Hmm. No. (Cut to LarryBoy now in the Larrymobile and leaving the LarryBoy Cave, while Bob can only watch. Scene switches to the Larrymobile now driving through town. Bob rides his bicycle next to the Larrymobile.) Bob: I'll be your best friend! LarryBoy: You already are my best friend! (LarryBoy drives ahead, leaving Bob behind. The Larrymobile then drives towards the back door of the House.) Bob: (Over radio) Larryboy! This is Mayor Archibald! Come in! LarryBoy: Mayor Archibald? On screen! (The Larrymobile's computer turns on, showing a close-up of Bob's eye while he is wearing a monocle.) Bob: LarryBoy! Please! LarryBoy: No. (LarryBoy turns off the Larrymobile's computer. The Larrymobile then drives outside the House and stops next to the koi pond. LarryBoy gets out of the Larrymobile and looks around before the sound of a cat meowing is heard. LarryBoy then analyzes the situation, showing Granny Asparagus looking up worriedly at the tree where Mrs. Fuzzyface is still stuck. Bob suddenly jumps out of the water in front of LarryBoy.) Bob: I'll do all your chores for a week! LarryBoy: No. (LarryBoy hops ahead while Bob is dismayed. LarryBoy approaches Granny Asparagus.) Granny: Please save my little kitty-cat! LarryBoy: You can count on me, ma'am! I know what I'm doing. (LarryBoy looks up at Mrs. Fuzzyface, who is still stuck in the tree, then activates his wings before flying up to where Mrs. Fuzzyface is. LarryBoy comes back down again while holding what looks like Mrs. Fuzzyface.) LarryBoy: Here's your little kitty cat- Bob: (rapidly) Pretty pretty pretty please with sugar on top?! LarryBoy: Ah! Bob! (LarryBoy flies off again, then comes back while holding Mrs. Fuzzyface.) LarryBoy: Sorry about that, Granny. Here's your cat. Granny: Oh, thank you. And don't put too much sugar on top of that 'pretty please' or it'll rot your teeth. (Granny leaves while carrying Mrs. Fuzzyface.) Bob: Just give me a chance! I'd make a great superhero! LarryBoy: (sighs) Fine, you can join the team, but ya have a lot to learn before- Huh? Bob? (Cut to Bob in the driver's seat of the Larrymobile.) Bob: Sounds good! I'll drive! Get in! (LarryBoy runs up to Bob.) LarryBoy: No, wait! (Bob drives the Larrymobile in reverse until it crashes off-screen. A stray wheel rolls past LarryBoy. Scene switches to Bob and Larry entering the Hall of Produce.) Bob: Wow, I thought the Larrymobile was cool! (The computer starts flashing and beeping.) Computer: Intruder! Intruder! Larry: No, he's with me. Bob's gonna be a new superhero. Junior: Bob's gonna join our team? (Junior and Laura hop out of their chairs.) Laura: That's so cool! Larry: Yep, he's our newest member! Bob: (surprised) Junior and now Laura are both superheroes? What's next? You're gonna tell me Jimmy is a superhero too? (laughing) (Jimmy hops past.) Jimmy: Hi, Bob. Bob: Oh. But what a perfect place for four superheroes! And their leader, to team up and protect this town! Saving it from- Larry: Wait! Leader? Bob: Uh, yeah! Me! I'm such a natural leader, it just makes sense. Larry: Bob, I'm the leader of this- Computer: Alert! Alert! Crime in progress! Bob: No time for that, Larry! Trouble is afoot! Computer, what's the problem? Hello? Turn on! Begin transmission! Make it so! Larry: On screen. Motato: (On screen) There was once a time when you could choose freely to remove the hairs from betwixt your nostrils and upper lip! (laughing) Your mustache-less days are numbered! Behold, I have modified my Fry Ray to be a Mustache Ray! (laughing) All: (gasps) (Motato tries to turn on his Mustache Ray, but it won't work.) Motato: Oh, blast! What's wrong with this thing?! (The transmission ends.) Larry: We don't have- Bob: -much time! We don't have much time! Let's, uh, let's um- Larry: Let's suit up! Bob: Ooh! I want a supersuit! Yeah, let's do that! (Larry, Junior, Laura, and Jimmy rush off, leaving Bob behind. LarryBoy comes out first.) LarryBoy: LarryBoy! Ready to take down crime! (Junior Jetpack flies and lands next to LarryBoy.) Junior Jetpack: Junior Jetpack! Jetpackin' into action! (JimmyBoy bounces next to LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack.) JimmyBoy: JimmyBoy! Taking a bite out of villainy! (gnawing) (Night Pony next appears next to Junior Jetpack.) Night Pony: Night Pony! Looking danger in the eye! (Bob then appears in front of the group, wearing just a porkpie hat and a pair of monocles.) Bob: Bob, uh, Bob Something Something, I'm a superhero! (to JimmyBoy) Like my costume? It's a work in progress. (JimmyBoy smiles nervously at Bob, then frowns again when Bob turns away.) LarryBoy: Let's move- Bob: Let's move, is what I was gonna say. (The rest of the group leave, knocking Bob over. Scene switches to the League, Bob included, leaving the Hall of Produce, Night Pony running off while Junior Jetpack carries JimmyBoy. Bob and LarryBoy are in the Larrymobile, Bob doing the driving, but is driving at a slow pace.) LarryBoy: Bob, I think I should drive. Bob: No, no, no, I got this all (braking) under (braking) control! LarryBoy: No! You're giving it too much gas! That's the clutch! Now that's not enough gas! That's slow! Bob, just don't touch that! Bob: I got it! I got it! (The Larrymobile suddenly pulls ahead of the rest of the League.) Bob: (chuckles) See? LarryBoy: Okay, you're gonna wanna turn right because- Bob: No, turning left is the faster way to pause! LarryBoy: No, Bob! There's construction! (The Larrymobile stops in front of a hole in the middle of the road.) Bob: Oops. (LarryBoy can only stare disapprovingly at Bob. Scene switches to Pa Grape's store, before cutting to inside, where Motato is now slamming his Mustache Ray on the counter to try to get it to work, while Ichabeezer, Rooney, Mayor Archibald, Madame Blueberry, Bacon Bill, and a carrot man can only watch.) Motato: (angrily) What is wrong with this- (A mustache suddenly shoots out and hits the lobster tank where a lobster is.) Motato: Oh, there we go! Prepare to become mustached! (Motato fires more mustaches. One mustache hits Madame Blueberry.) Madame Blueberry: Oh my! Archibald: Oh! (Another mustache hits Mayor Archibald.) Archibald: Get it off! Get it off! (Mayor Archibald tries to pull the mustache off his face, but it's stuck, so the recoil causes him to fall backwards. Another mustache hits Rooney on the backside, before he growls angrily then starts chasing the mustache that is on his backside. Bacon Bill then faces Motato.) Bacon Bill: Oh boy! I've always wanted a mustache! (Motato scowls then shoots another mustache at Bacon Bill. Bacon Bill then looks to see the mustache on his forehead.) Bacon Bill: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Motato: (singing) La, la, la, la, la I love a mustache under my nose Tied in a knot or in a little bow Twirl it or swirl it Unfurl it or curl it Under my nose my mustache grows La, la, la, la, la Oh, I love a mustache under my nose Perhaps I will grow it down to my toes Maybe I'll braid it even decorate it Under my nose my mustache grows What a wondrous mustache My friends tell one another They love it when a little breeze Makes it flap and flutter Whoo! I love a mustache under my nose Hair that is there in neat little rows I'll loop it or droop it Relax it or wax it Under my nose my mustache grows (The song ends, as Motato continues shooting mustaches everywhere in the store. Scene switches to the Larrymobile still being driven erratically, thanks to Bob, until finally arriving at Pa Grape's store, where Junior Jetpack, Night Pony, and JimmyBoy are waiting. LarryBoy and Bob get out of the Larrymobile after that.) Junior Jetpack: What took you guys so long? LarryBoy: Don't ask. (Bob and LarryBoy are about to enter the store, when the citizens suddenly run out in a panic after getting mustaches.) Madame Blueberry: Oh! Run for your mustache-less lives while you can! Motato: (laughing) Oh, you're too late, Super-Zeroes! I've mustached the entire town! (laughing) (LarryBoy stares disapprovingly at Bob, who is ashamed, before the League all get hit with mustaches as well.) Motato: Toodle-oo! (Motato and the Radishes leave after that.) LarryBoy: I hope you're happy, Bob! Junior Jetpack: Now we're in the middle of a mustache catastrophe! JimmyBoy: A mustache-trophe! (LarryBoy, Junior Jetpack, and JimmyBoy leave, but Night Pony stays behind with Bob.) Bob: Wait! I didn't mean for this to happen! (Night Pony comes up to Bob.) Night Pony: I'm also pretty new at this whole superhero thing, so I know I have a lot to learn. Bob: But I thought I'd be a natural. Night Pony: I learned in Proverbs 15 that it's good to learn from people who have more experience. Bob: Ohhh. Night Pony: Maybe you will be a great superhero that maybe has some things to learn first. (Night Pony picks up her bo staff then leaves as well. Scene switches to Bob sadly hopping through town before coming upon Madame Blueberry, who is trying to eat a bowl of soup.) Madame Blueberry: Oh, this mustache has ruined soup-eating forever! (Bob sadly passes by again, passing by Carrot Man.) Carrot Man: I've got a mustache on my mustache! (Bob passes by Carrot Man, and comes upon Jerry, who doesn't have a mustache.) Bob: Hey, Jerry, you didn't get a mustache? Jerry: Nope. Missed me. (Jerry leaves again, while Bob becomes surprised, seeing that Jerry has several mustaches stuck on his back. Bob then shakes his head after that.) Bob: (sighs) This is all my fault. Radish # 1: (Off-screen) Motato will be pleased! (Bob hides behind the wall.) Radish # 1: The mustache antidote is complete! (The first Radish holds up a black vial in front of his companion.) Radish # 2: We must get it to Motato at once! Radish # 1: Why'd he have us make an antidote anyway? Radish # 2: It does seem counter-intuitive, but hey, he's the boss! (The Radishes leave after that. Bob gets an idea before he leaves. Scene switches to back at the Hall of Produce, where Larry, Junior, Laura, and Jimmy are back in their normal forms again.) Junior: Why do adults like these things? Laura: It kinda looks like the hair on your head tried to escape, but failed. Jimmy: I have never felt cooler! Larry: (sighs) (Bob reenters the Hall of Produce again.) Bob: Guys! Guys! (Bob hops down the ramp, but ends up falling down and rolls across the floor until running into the wall.) Jimmy: (angrily) I think you've done enough, Bob! Bob: No, listen! Larry: Yeah, maybe this superhero stuff isn't for you, Bob! Bob: I messed up and I know it! Instead of assuming that I knew what I was doing, I should have been learning from you guys. But that's not why I'm here! There's a mustache antidote in Motato's lair! I overheard some Radishes talking about it! If you act now, you can reverse it! Junior: Let's do it! Larry: Bob, care to join us? Bob: Really? Oh, thank you! You won't regret this! Larry: Veggies, assemble! (The group, including Bob, then quickly rush off after that.) LarryBoy: LarryBoy! Junior Jetpack: Junior Jetpack! Night Pony: Night Pony! JimmyBoy: JimmyBoy! (Bob then appears in his new supersuit.) Bob: SuperMato! (Night Pony is seen jumping buildings, while Junior Jetpack is carrying JimmyBoy, while LarryBoy is carrying SuperMato, the group flying towards Motato's lair. Scene switches to Motato's lair, where Motato is admiring the mustache antidote.) Motato: Ha-ha! Mustaches for all! This is my most hi-larious plan to date! As long as I keep this antidote safe. (The League peek out from behind one of the support posts.) SuperMato: What's the plan, LarryBoy? LarryBoy: JimmyBoy, create a distraction. Jetpack, Night Pony, take out those Radishes. SuperMato, you're with me. (The League then rush off after that. Cut to Motato and the Radishes laughing.) JimmyBoy: (Off-screen) Hey, look at me! (Motato and the Radishes look to see JimmyBoy standing near the edge of the toilet.) JimmyBoy: Look what I'm doing! (JimmyBoy starts throwing some of Motato's gadgets into the toilet.) Motato: Stop that at once! (Junior Jetpack and Night Pony sneak up and take out the Radishes. JimmyBoy then throws another one of Motato's gadgets into the toilet.) Motato: Don't just stand there, do something- (Motato turns around to see that the Radishes are gone.) Motato: Is it just me or did those two Radishes just disappear? SuperMato: (Off-screen) Heads up! (SuperMato tackles into Motato, while LarryBoy's Super Suction Ear is tethered to SuperMato's back. SuperMato then takes the mustache antidote from Motato.) SuperMato: I'll take that! (SuperMato gets reeled back in by LarryBoy after getting the mustache antidote.) LarryBoy: Nice try, Motato, but this is a clean-shaven town! (Pa radomly shows up with an extra mustache.) Pa: With a few exceptions! (Pa leaves after that. LarryBoy sprinkles the antidote onto his mustache, which causes him to sneeze, removing the mustache from his face. The League then leaves after that.) Motato: (angrily) Foiled again! (Scene switches to back in town, where everyone now has had their mustaches removed.) Larry: Good job today, SuperMato. Bob: Thanks, Larry. And thanks for giving me a second chance. I got a lot to learn and I can't wait. Larry: I'm just glad that we got rid of everybody's mustaches. (Cut to Jimmy still with a mustache while sitting on a bench next to Jerry, who is holding a sandwich.) Jimmy: This mustache makes everything I do seem cool. (Jimmy then sees the mustaches still stuck on Jerry's back, surprising him into falling off the bench and into a trash can.) Jimmy: Well, almost everything. (The screen irises out on Jimmy, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts